


Possibilities

by SloanGreyMercyDeath



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 08:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SloanGreyMercyDeath/pseuds/SloanGreyMercyDeath





	Possibilities

There is a reality in which we are only friends

Your long, dark hair never touches my sheets

My slippered feet never slide across your floor

The intimacy ends at a goodbye handshake

 

There is a reality in which we start as friends

Soft kisses on the cheek growing bolder and bolder

Borrowed things finding home on new shelves

The intimacy grows as we grow together

 

But this is our reality

You came into my life like thunder

A crashing wave of blood and fire

Our intimacy is stolen between bullets

and our friendship build on pain


End file.
